Will The Circle Be Unbroken?
Will The Circle Be Unbroken? is the twenty-second episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air in March 5, 2013. Synopsis Spencer hasn't been herself lately, but has she had enough to just disappear? Could "A" have done something to her? These are all questions that Aria, Emily and Hanna are asking themselves when Spencer goes missing. But when it turns out even her family doesn't know where Spencer has gone to, the girls frantically search for answers hoping their worst fears aren't true. But where Spencer does turn up at, maybe she doesn't want to be found. Meanwhile, Emily gets the surprise of a lifetime when she meets Olympic Gold Medalist Missy Franklin Notes *This episode will focus on Spencer in Radley Sanitarium with Mona and the Liars trying to find out where she is. *It is assumed that Spencer will self harm herself (she believes that she is responsible for Toby's death), which could be why Dr. Sullivan pays her a visit and why she has a bandage wrapped around her hand. *There will be at least 2 flashbacks in this episode; one with Alison and Spencer in the church and one with Mona during her nerdy days which led to her becoming a member of the A-Team. *Shana introduces Emily to Olympic Gold Medalist, Missy Franklin. *Spencer questions Mona, and accuses her of murdering Toby. Spencer feels that she is responsible for Toby's death, as she thinks she put him in danger. Title *The circle could be a reference to the “A” team and the circle of lies that began three years ago? Could this have to do with Toby’s reveal, or something else? Will the “A” team come under scrutiny? *Or could the circle be a reference to a particular character or relationship? If that’s true, then take your pick. Every character and relationship has quite a bit of drama coming up … but will the circle be unbroken? *The title could also be a reference to the girls' circle of friends (Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily) and whether that circle will be broken by Spencer's disappearence. *This also could be a reference to the popular hymn and the flashback scene of Spencer and Ali in church. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan *Missy Franklin as Herself *Jim O'Brien as Arthur Hackett *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers Gallery PLLS03E22-12.jpg PLLS03E22-11.jpg PLLS03E22-10.jpg PLLS03E22-09.jpg PLLS03E22-08.jpg PLLS03E22-07.jpg PLLS03E22-06.jpg PLLS03E22-05.jpg PLLS03E22-04.jpg PLLS03E22-02.jpg PLLS03E22-01.jpg PLLS03E22-14.jpg|Wren checks in on Spencer. PLLS03E22-13.jpg Promo + Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 3x22 Canadian Promo 'Will the Circle Be Unbroken|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 3x22 Promo "Will the Circle Be Unbroken?" (HD)-0|ABC Family promo Pretty Little Liars 3x22 Sneak Peek "Will the Circle Be Unbroken?" (HD)-0|Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars 3x22 Sneak Peek 2 "Will the Circle Be Unbroken?" (HD)-0|Sneak Peek # 2 Pretty Little Liars 3x22 Sneak Peek 3 "Will the Circle Be Unbroken?" (HD)-0|Sneak Peek #3 Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes